Redman
Redman is a featured fighter and one of the most prominent characters in Def Jam series. He is a playable in Def Jam Vendetta, Def Jam Fight For NY, Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover and Def Jam Icon. Biography The Doctor is in! The funk doc, that is. For ten straight years, the Newark, New Jersey resident Redman has been delivering smash hits. His four solo albums (Whut? Thee Album, Dare Iz a Darkside, Muddy Waters, and Doc's Da Name 2000) and two collaboration joints (Blackout! with Method Man, and El Nino with Def Squad) have placed the rapper in the hip hop hall of fame. He upholds his reputation in hip hop by remaining true to his funk-driven beats and unconventional rhymes. Now Redman intends to stretch the boundaries with his fifth solo album, Malpractice . In addition to releasing hits year after year, Redman was recognized with a Grammy nomination and a Source Award. Personality In Def Jam Fight For NY, Redman plays "Doc", a trusted fighter and a caporegime in D-Mob's crew. Since he's a natural comedian and prankster, Doc is constantly playing tricks on the other members of the crew. He and Blaze share a tight friendship. As with most of D-Mob's inner circle, he fights most of his matches at Club 357—on the days he actually decides to get out of bed, that is. Role In Def Jam Vendetta Redman's role is minor in Def Jam Vendetta compared to the later installments. He fights along side Method Man in a tag team match against the player and Manny. Role In Def Jam Fight For NY Redman, as Doc, sleeps throughout most of the game until after D-Mob's incarceration. Afterwards, Doc becomes a driven force in taking Crow's Clubs and even makes a bet with the player, which resulted in him losing. After the player starts working for Crow, he tries to defend Club 357 (D-Mob's final club), but unfortunately fails. He is last seen in the final showdown between D-Mob's Crew and Crow's Crew. Role In Def Jam Icon Redman's role varies in Def Jam Icon, he could be a unsigned artist that the player could sign after he signs his first artist or he could already be signed to Troy Dollar's record label. Quotes Def Jam Vendetta *"Y'all about to see this dude catch a bad one baby!" *"You just embarrassed ya self son. Go home, beat it! *Method Man: "Hey, yo Red!" Redman: "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah whatup?!?" Method Man: "You see what I see?" Redman: "Yeah, I see what you see!!! I see a fool who about to get his ass kicked!!!" - Method Man and Redman's special tag team intro in story mode. *Method Man: "Damn shame. DAMN SHAME!" Redman:"Hey, yo Meth! I think you've broke his over clothes. Hey yo! He ain't sayin' nothin' right now!" Def Jam Fight for NY *"Imma take your tongue out and lick my ass wit it" *"Yo, tight out, look at this kid I beat blood out that fool" *"Hey! What's going on?" - Doc's first line in the game *"Hahahahahaha I hate you" *"Well come and get it. I got all you need right here, come on." *"Up yours!" *"Yo, how you like me now?" *"Where you going?" *"It's on" *"We gon finish this shit tonight little bitch! Imma cut your eyes out in put em on my knees and call you kneezy. Gallery 486066-r_002.jpg 486078-r_014.jpg 486087-m_008.jpg 486089-m_010.jpg djvendetta_021803_01-499221_640w.jpg|Concept Art of Redman from Vendetta 584224-920171_20040715_010.jpg|Redman's in-game model in FFNY def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040806102818609_640w.jpg 3096.jpg 3159.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040826110624647-919731_640w.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040826110627444-919732_640w.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040826110628287-919733_640wwqa.jpg 601933-920170_20040916_005.jpg defjam22.jpg _-Def-Jam-Icon-PS3-_.jpg|Redman's head model in Def Jam Icon def_jam_icon_32.jpg def_jam_4_groooossss.jpg 19.jpg X240-Rbk.jpg Red.jpg ME0000334119 2.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg Def1.jpg 486092-m 013.jpg Images.jpg 594-def-jam-fight-for-ny-9f7b62.jpg 0415.png 343965231.jpg 580022-djvep2001.jpg 11947.jpg 11960.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image354696.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image410923.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image755405.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image607416.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image484895.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image402383.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image365722.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image271818.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image266875.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image160248.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image354696.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image980417.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image788055.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image607416.jpg Redpose.jpg Redbackdrop.jpg Doubleteams.jpg Videos Trivia *Redman is one of four characters, who appeared in all Def Jam Games. The others are Ghostface Killah, Method Man, and Ludacris. Category:Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Celebrities